


Amy The Blessed

by crediniaeth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Depression, Episode: s05e10 Vincent and the Doctor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s another round trip to France, this time, under sadder circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy The Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal on June 6th, 2010.

There’s a knock on the door.

Theo opens it to find before him a man in a strange jacket, patched at the elbows, and a girl with flaming red hair.

“Now’s not a good time. Please come back later.”

“I would love to, but unfortunately we can’t. My name’s The Doctor. And this is Amy.”

He looks at the girl for a few moments. “Amy… not Amy of the sunflowers?”

She smiles and ducks her head. “The one and the same.”

He extends his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. He mentioned you. In his letters. You made him… happier than he’d been in… a very long time.”

The man pushes himself back into view. “We’ve come to see Vincent. May we?”

Theo nods. “Come in.”

\--

He lies there on the bed, bandages over his chest.

His face, pale.

His eyes, distant.

Through the haze, through the pain, there’s color. It’s… red.

There’s a voice. A hand holding on to his own. “Vincent? Vincent, it’s Amy.”

A voice, muddled. “And The Doctor, too.”

The red color laughs. “And The Doctor too. ”

He tightens his grip for a moment. “The blessed. The wonderful.”

“Yes, Vincent. We’re here. We’ve come back.”

The red color wipes away tears from her face. “I told you to take care of yourself.”

“My bad moods got the best of me.”

The red looks back toward the brown and blue. “Can’t we do anything?”

“Fixed point in time, Amy.”

She turns back. “I wish I could do something. Anything.”

He focuses on her face. “You did enough.”

He struggles to breathe. “The sunflowers? You’ve seen them?”

She smiles. “Yes. They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

He reaches toward the fire above him. “I should have painted you. Before. Before…”

He coughs. Blood reaches the corners of his mouth.

He hears Theo. “You should go now. He needs his rest.”

The fire kisses his forehead. “It would have been a pleasure.”

She squeezes his hand before she stands. “Take care of yourself, Vincent. Be kind to yourself.”

“And you as well, Amy the blessed.”

\--

They walk back to the TARDIS.

Amy wipes back more tears.

The Doctor holds her hand.

\--

Vincent dies the next day.


End file.
